I'm Sticking With You
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: Series of one shots centered around Jade and Andre. Let the romance, humor, angst, and drama begin!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious.**

**i. Prome part deux**

I pulled up to Jade's house feeling anxious about taking her to Prome. I was hoping my crush didn't decide to start back up, if it ever really left in the first place. You would think she hated Prome after what happened at last years. She never would tell us what happened with Doug the Diaper dude, the subject always made her more agitated. She'd never even told Beck.

Maybe that's where most of my anxiety was coming from, taking my good friends ex. Hopefully I won't have to see any awkward moments tonight. I rang the doorbell and waited a minute before Jade's dad answered the door. "Hi, I'm Jade's date – err - friend" I say holding out the corsage I got her. He regards me coldly and moves aside so I can come in. I stand in the foyer awkwardly. He doesn't offer me a seat, just stares at his watch and me.

"Jade can you hurry up for once, you said 7:30. I have somewhere to be." I stood there shifting her corsage in my hand. I hear Jade's voice boom from upstairs

"I'm ready dad jeez, nobody asked you to come anyway!"

"Your mother did" he responded.

"Did she now?" Jade said, sounding surprised and annoyed.

"Every girl's dad should see her off to prom" I hear her mom say.

"Whatever let's get this over with" Jade groans.

I straighten my shoulders trying to look cool and calm. "Finally" her dad mutters next to me. Jade's mom comes downstairs winding up a camera.

"Presenting Miss Jade West!" she says gesturing to the top of the stairs.

I look up and feel my eyes bug out. Jade walks to the top of the stairs wrapped in black silk, some of the material sheer, giving you peeks of her pale skin underneath. The bottom of her gown floats like a cloud of black dust. Her hair was pinned to the top of her head and her makeup was dark as usual. She slowly (probably so she wouldn't trip) made her way down and stood in front of me.

She made me agree beforehand to wear all black to coordinate with her. I didn't figure anyone would look at me next to her now. "Well?" Jade said looking me up and down smirking.

My mouth spoke before my brain caught up "You look like a dark angel" I hear myself say.

Jade beams "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

When I realized what I said I was relieved she took it as a compliment, I didn't want to start our night on the wrong foot. I hold up her purple corsage as she holds out her wrist.

"You two look so nice!" her mom says "Stand next to each other!" Her mom snaps an entire disposable camera worth of pictures of me, Jade, and her dad until the camera ran out of film.

"Thank god" Jade and her dad mutter.

Jade's mom pulled another one out of her back pocket. "Now let's get some outside with _me_ in them!"

.

.

Nearly thirty minutes later we finally pull off from Jade's house. "Finally!" she says. She looked at me from the corner of her eye when she hears my snort.

"Your enthusiasm for being my date makes me happy" I say only half joking.

"Do I amuse you?" she asks. I nod my head yes.

Jade only looks at me from what I can see out of the corner of my eye. "Let's go get some food" she finally says changing the radio station.

My stomach tightens a little. I never booked us a fancy reservation since she was still somewhat anti-Prome. I hoped she would find my restaurant idea funny. If not I could only imagine how the rest of the night would go. We pulled into the parking lot and I cut the engine.

"What are you doing?" She asks. I tap my fingers on the wheel and turn to face her.

"Is this where we're eating?" she asks.

"Yeeeah" I start slowly "I know you -"

"Andre you know my heart" Jade says unbuckling her seat belt. "For Prome my date takes me to Taco Bell. Andre this is already starting out the perfect night." Jade smiled climbing out.

I let out a sigh of relief and smile, this night is already starting out perfect.

* * *

We pull up to the asphalt cafe sipping from a Big Gulp with two straws in it, Jade's arm linked with mine. "Smile!" a student photographer says running by us and aiming his camera. Jade sighs but wraps an arm around my waist and presses herself against me. The kid snaps the picture and tells us where to pick it up before we leave.

"Jade!" we hear Cat yell from behind us. She runs up and pulls us both down into a hug. "Hey guys, did you two go to Taco Bell?" she asks seeing our cup.

"Yeah we did" Jade answers smugly, taking a sip.

"Phooey, I wish we'd have gone with you two. We went to Nozu but had to wait so long for a seat we hardly had time to eat."

"That's messed up" I say.

"Who's bright idea was it to go there knowing half the school would be there?" Jade asks.

"Tori" Cat says gesturing towards the singer who was devouring a plate of chips. The three of us make a face. "Tori's scary when she's hungry" Cat whispers.

I notice the music suddenly slow down as the sun begins to set. "Would you like to dance?" I ask Jade holding out my hand.

"Sure" she says handing our cup to Cat.

"Yaaay two straws!" she yells drinking from both and running off.

"I really hope she doesn't drink any spiked punch" Jade says watching her go. I nod in agreement. We make our way to the dance floor joining the other couples. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, not sure if she'd kill me or not for grabbing her more intimately.

She looks at me weird and rolls her eyes. Grabbing my hands she places them on her waist and locks her fingers behind my back. "We're not in middle school Andre jeez, we can touch."

"Well I was trying to be respectful Jade!" I say pulling her close.

"Wanna be respectful? Don't do that" she says pointing her head to Trina dancing, her date's hands on her ass.

I quickly turn my head, I'm not that bold. "Can I cut in?" Cat asks from behind us. I look at Jade who steps back.

"Sure Cat" I say releasing Jade. I hold out my hand as Cat steps forward and turns her back to me, grabbing Jade's waist. She puts her head on Jade's chest and sways gently. Jade gives me a look but lays her head on top of Cat's and sways with her anyway.

I see Beck watching from the punch table. I give him a nod and walk over.

"Sup Beck?"

"Hey" he says bored.

"You come with a date?" I ask seeing a group of girls staring at him.

"No, the girl I ask turned me down."

"What? But you have to beat girls off with a stick. How did you get turned down?"

"I don't know, I guess she didn't want to go with me he said."

"Who'd you ask?"

"Jade" Beck says taking a sip of his punch, watching her continue to dance. She was pulling Cat's hands off her butt. Cat pointed to the other couples as I Jade's lips saying we're not them.

I could laugh now but I'm more interested in what Beck just said. "She turned you down? I didn't know you two were...whatever you are." I felt uncomfortable now.

"We're still broken up" Beck says "I didn't think she'd have a date."

"Oh" I say almost able to reach out and feel the awkwardness. "Sorry man" I say not sure what else to add.

"It's cool" he says in his usual Beck way.

"Later man" I say heading back to Jade.

.

.

We sit on the roof overlooking Prome critiquing everyone's outfit and dates. Neither of us shocked Robbie is dateless while Rex has a Northridge girl. "Speaking of dates" I ease in casually "Beck said he asked you."

"Yeah?" She says raising an eyebrow.

_Crap_. "Did you want to go with him instead, but couldn't because I'd already asked you?" I blurt out with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"No, he asked me a while before you" she says staring at the dancing below. My mood started to brighten again.

"Why'd you turn him down, don't you want him back?"

"No, not really or else I wouldn't have waited around for a better option" she says standing up.

"I'm a better option than the guy you spent two years with?" I say out loud before I realize (a bad habit tonight). Jade turns and gives me a small smile.

"Definitely. The Taco Bell tonight only validated my point" she says holding her hand out to me. A smile breaks out on my face. "Do you want to dance some more or go hangout?" She asks.

I was about to take her up on the chance to hang out when Tori's voice comes over the pa system. "We need last year's Prome queen Jade West to the stage." Jade glared at Tori from above.

"What is Vega planning?" She asks me accusingly. "I don't know!" I answer honestly, putting my hands up. Jade sighs and stomps down, me right behind her.

"What Tori?" she asks annoyed "I was leaving."

"You can't go yet. Since you were Prome queen last year you have to crown this year's queen. You didn't wear your sash and crown from last year!"

"No I didn't, it's probably buried somewhere in the back of Doug the Diaper guy's van!" Jade yells. She looks around suddenly "He's not _here_ is he?

"No why? Did you try to sabotage this Prome too?" Tori asked sounding suspicious.

"Like I care about your stupid Prome! Me and Andre were leaving."

"You can't leave! At proms the king and queen from the year before always crown the new ones!" Tori whines.

"I don't care!" Jade yells grabbing my hand and pulling me to the parking lot.

"Thanks a lot Jade!" Tori yelled from behind us.

* * *

"Can you believe Vega?" Jade fumes as we pull out of the parking lot.

"Yeah that was a bad call considering at last year's Prome - "

"Do not finish that statement" she cuts me off. I snap my mouth closed. She's pissed now thanks to Tori. _We have so much time left, how am I gonna salvage it now? _"Want to go swinging?" I ask spotting a park up ahead.

"Swinging?" Jade repeats.

"Yeah, you sit, I push you until you feel better?" I say elbowing her.

"Fine with me" she says turning her head.

Passing under a streetlight I swear I see her reflection smiling. We pull over and park. Jade unstraps her heels and wiggles her toes before hopping out the car. "I wish I'd brought a change of clothes" she says stepping onto grass towards the deserted swing set.

"I like this look on you" I say, my suit jacket and shoes gone.

"Let's see how you like it when my dress gets sand all over your car" she says plopping into a swing. Her heels really made a difference in length; she was swimming in the train of the dress now.

"Can I do something?" I ask leaning down.

Jade looks at me but shrugs. I reach down and rip the cloud of material off the bottom of her dress. She swings her ankles, now bare. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Ready?" I ask stepping behind her and gripping the chains of the swing. She nods and lifts her feet. I pull her backwards and push slightly, then step out of the way. Pressing my hand against her back I push harder until she's as high as she'll go. I step to the side and sit in the swing next to her, swinging my feet trying to match her height.

She looks more relaxed than I've ever seen her, eyes closed, hair now loose and floating behind her. I slow down swinging to twist around and watch her. I don't know how long we're there before a van driving by slows down and parks next to my car. Jade slows down and looks at me. I don't recognize the van but the voice that rings out when the door opens.

"Jade! Andre! I want to swing!" Cat says running towards us. Jade rolls her eyes and stands up, Cat sitting down in her place. The light from in the van shows Tori, Robbie, Trina and Beck all hopping out.

"This is why you couldn't stay? To come to a playground?" Tori says to Jade exasperated.

"_This is why you couldn't stay_" Jade mimics her.

"Guess what?" Cat says "You two won Prome king and queen!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jade says angry again.

"That's what I said" Trina added. "How did we win Tori?" I ask.

"People voted for you two obviously" she says smacking my head. "Since you two weren't there Beck and I accepted in your place" Trina said. Beck walked up his hands in his pocket.

"More like you snatched the crown from Tori and grabbed me" Beck says staring at Jade and me.

"Well as interesting as this all sounds it's getting late, Andre want to go?" Jade asks daring me to say no.

"I think it's time we head home" I say standing up and grabbing the bottom of her dress.

"You guys don't want to hang out?" Tori asks "We're all going to my house."

Jade never stopped her stride toward my car. "No thanks Tori maybe next time."

"You know you don't have to let Jade keep you from having a good time" Tori adds. Jade stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean Tori?" I ask starting to get annoyed "This has been one of the best nights I've had all year. Add on top of that the fact that me and Jade had great Taco Bell _and_ won Prome king and queen."

"You weren't even there!"

"So what!" I say walking over to Jade "Today was perfect" I say putting an arm around her as we walked to my car.

Opening the door for her, I see our friends staring at us. Tori disbelieving, Beck neutral, and Cat smiling. I get in and realize I left my phone in my coat pocket. 30 missed calls, 12 text messages, and 18 voice mails. "Jade I think my grandma needs me" I say shaking my head.

"That's fine, I want to get out of this dress anyway. Guess this is the end to our Prome night."

I drive in silence back towards her house.

"Does a part of you wish you'd gone with Beck?" I ask genuinely curious. Jade shakes her head.

"We're civil but I don't see us getting back together anytime soon. I'm not desperate enough to go to prom with an ex when a million other guys asked me."

"What!" I say louder than I mean. "Other guys besides me and Beck asked?"

"Yeah Ryder Daniels, Sinjin, this football player, Russ from our stage fighting class, etc" she says smirking as she rattled off other names.

"After I'd asked you?"

"No, some before."

"Why'd you turn them all down just to come with me?"

"I was waiting for the right guy to ask me. Someone I genuinely liked who wouldn't annoy me to death or try to get under my dress."

I'm glad I don't blush. "Well did I meet your expectations?" I ask smiling. She returns my smile as we pull into her driveway

"No."

My face falls as she climbs out "You were so much better Andre, thanks" She came to my side of the car and tapped on my window.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to walk you to the door" I say confused.

"Nah go to your grandma. Hand me my poof" she says gesturing to the bottom of her dress.

I reach behind me and hand it to her. She takes it from my hand but not before putting her hand on mine and leaning down, pressing her lips to mine. I put my hand on the back of her neck and return the kiss. We break apart when her porch light begins flicking on and off, a figure I guess to be her mom snaps a picture. "Are you serious?" Jade yells loudly.

I can't turn off the smile on my face.

"Later Andre"

"Good night Jade, thanks for letting me take you."

She smiles her small Jade smile and turns towards her front door. Walking in, she waves good bye to me, a flash suddenly going off behind her. "How many of those things did you buy mom?" I hear her yell before I pull off.

I drive home thinking about everything that happened tonight, glad my old crush never once came out. Even gladder a new one's in its place. One that formed somewhere between Taco Bell parking lot and mid push on a swing.

_**Thanks for reading! I said I would do a Jandre series of one shots and here's the first. Reviews make me smile! Requests are taken. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious.  
**

**ii. Team Jade  
**

**Set during WiFi in the Sky. This was a request by Red X aka Redhood!**

Andre was woken from his sleep by yelling. He shot up in bed looking around into the darkness confused. He realized he was alone and the sound was coming from his now cracked laptop. Opening it, he saw Beck and Jade in his RV. "_They must've stepped on it and called me on chat_" he thought.

Andre slid the laptop onto his lap to log out of chat, not wanting to eavesdrop. "You're having my door fixed!" Beck yells at Jade. Andre's hand hovered over the close button, he'd never seen Beck this mad before, especially at Jade.

"Fuck you and your door!" Jade yelled back. It happened so fast it took Andre and Jade by surprise. Beck's fist connected with her cheek, stunning Jade and – unknown to her – Andre. He held his breath, a surge of emotions running through him – surprise, anger, shock. He let out a shaky breath anticipating her reaction. Jade held her hand to her face, her hair acting as a veil shielding her. She finally lifted her head and stared at Beck, looking crushed. She lets out a sob and takes a step back. Beck steps forward quickly and wraps his arms around her.

Jade flinches but doesn't move. "I'm so sorry Jade, I didn't mean it". Beck says into her hair. Jade cried into his chest, her hand still holding her cheek. Beck pulls her hand away and kisses her cheek, no doubt bruised. He placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist and onto her forehead before placing a deeper kiss on her lips. Jade is still before she returns the kiss. Beck pulls his shirt over his head before taking off Jade's.

Andre pressed the shut down button on his laptop, hoping they didn't hear. He layed back down and stared at his roof. Beck hit Jade. They were a dysfunctional couple and argued more than talked, but he never thought... Andre rolled over and willed sleep to come again, haunted by the image of Jade's cold eyes filled with hurt.

.

The next day Tori handed in their script, everyone's name printed on it. "Thanks Tori, sorry Jade cut you off chat" Beck said rolling his eyes.

"That's okay, she probably just felt stupid since your cheerleader neighbor was a kid".

"Yeah" Beck says laughing with her. Andre didn't join in, he was too distracted looking around for Jade. "Come on Andre that was hilarious" Tori said.

"Where's Jade?" Andre asked Beck. "She texted me said she's skipping today" Beck said adjusting the strap on his backpack.

"She's staying home?"

"I'm right here" Jade said suddenly walking up behind Andre, straight to Beck. Andre's stomach clenched as he watched Beck pull Jade into a kiss, subtly trying not to touch her cheek. "What?"Beck asked.

"Huh?" Andre said. "You're shaking your head".

"Oh, nothing let's go to class" Andre answered.

Andre bought a cup of steaming hot coffee later and spilled it on Beck. He swears Jade smiled for a quick second.

.

.

Every time Andre sees any mar on Jade's skin his stomach drops. Maybe she was clumsy – _not likely with Jade_. Maybe Cat hugged her too tight. Maybe she did it to herself. He tried to picture any scenario that didn't involve her being hurt by the boy she loved. He went out of his way to be nice to her. Defended her when others called her gank, arguing with Sikowitz over why she deserved a role over Tori, anything to get the image of her smiling and happy to replace the one of her sobbing and hurting in _his _RV.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Trouble in Tori Land?" Jade asks one day.

"What?" Andre answered surprised.

"Usually you're Team Tori, what you guys have a fight?"

Andre thought back to times where Tori was top priority over Jade, which was often_. No telling how bad Beck was treating her, all the times I rooted for Tori and not her probably made her feel even worse. That's all Jade loves is singing, acting, and HIM. I helped make her feel worse. I've been almost as bad as him._

"I'm sorry Jade. I should've been there. I'm always Team Jade, know that" Andre said embracing her.

"Calm down _Cat_ I was only kidding!" Jade said, but returned the hug, staying that way a little longer.

"I'm always here for you Jade" he says hugging her tighter "You don't ever have to feel like no one's on your side". Jade pulls away, her eyes shining.

"Yeah yeah" she said walking away.

* * *

They perform as the Diddly Bops, to everyone's chagrin.

"Andre! Help me out of this dumb costume!" Jade yelled at him. Andre tugged on her costume and felt around it.

"How did you get this on?"He asked.

Jade sighs "Grab my boobs while I pull this up over my head".

"You sure you don't want Tori or Cat to help you with this?" Andre says, his hands hesitating over her costume.

"I'm tired of this stupid costume help me out!" She yells. Andre looked to the ceiling as he placed his hands over her chest. _Whoa, they look big but touching them, whoa change of thoughts change of thoughts!_"Andre mentally screamed at himself. Jade shuffled around in her costume, it slowly coming over.

"What are you two doing?" Beck walks over.

"What does it look like" Jade said sliding inside the hamburger costume. She slipped under it finally free.

"I guess I'll just –" Andre said walking away awkwardly, stopping when he's out of site before sneaking back over. Beck looks slightly annoyed. "So a guy can feel your boobs but if a girl talks to me you think I'm cheating?" he asked.

"Andre wasn't flirting with me unlike idiotic girls who touch all over you and you never do anything about it" Jade countered.

"But if you saw me with my hands on them like Andre's were just on you you'd go insane".

"Are you jealous?" Jade says smirking.

"Nope" Beck answered. Jade's face falls. "I'm just saying you can do things with guys and I don't blow up at you, but if girls breathe near me it's World War 3" Beck says.

Andre rolled his eyes. "_You only blowup when no one's watching" _he thought, his eyes narrowing. "It's not the same because I don't openly flirt with guys since I have a boyfriend! Jade yelled.

"Keep acting jealous and..." Beck let the sentence drop. Jade's eyes got big "And what, you're going to break up with me?" Jade said getting in his face. "Don't get in my face" Beck said staring down at her. "Or what! You'll dump me!" Jade screamed stepping chest to chest with Beck.

Andre saw Jade brace herself as Beck raised his hand. He dropped it and pushed Jade instead, making her trip over her costume..

Andre was on Beck before she hit the ground.

Pushing Beck away from Jade, Andre punched him in the face, sending him flying back. "Dude what the hell!" Beck yelled holding his cheek like Jade had not too long ago. Remembering that moment, Andre stepped up to Beck again, this time his fist colliding with his nose, a nasty crunch reverberating on the stage.

"Ahh!" Beck yelled, his hand covering his nose, blood dripping between his fingers.

"That was for Jade" Andre said standing over him. Jade looked shocked, worried, and confused all at once by Andre's declaration.

"Because I _pushed_ her?" Beck said, his hand still covering his nose.

"No because you hit her!" Andre yelled.

"Are you blind? I just pushed her barely. She –"

"I'm talking about in your RV when we all had to work on that script!"

Andre saw realization dawn on Beck's face. Jade took a deep breath before she spoke

"How did you...you weren't there".

"One of you stepped on the webcam and turned it on, _thank god_" Andre mumbled the last part.

"So you spied on us?" Beck said wiping his nose with his hand. "I was turning it off when I saw you –"

"Oh my god Beck what happened?" Tori's voice called out, startling the three.

She ran to him followed by Cat and Robbie. Andre walked to Jade and pulled her up. She looked embarrassed. "Yeah Beck what happened?" Andre said angry.

"I slipped" Beck said turning to leave. "Jade you riding with me?" Beck asked turning his head slightly. Andre still held her arms

"I could give her a ride" he said. Jade took a deep breath, the others looking at the scene confused. "I think I'll ride with Andre" Jade said. Beck ran a bloody hand through his hair.

"Okay then, see you later" he said plainly.

"You ready to go Jade?" Andre asked. She looked at him and nodded her head. Her shoulders starting to shake, she walked quickly ahead of him before the tears started flowing. "Later" he said to the remaining group before they could ask questions.  
.

.

They didn't speak on the way to her house. She faced the window, the only sound being her sobbing and the sad song playing on the radio. Andre reached out and took her cold hand between his. She gripped his hand, her tears finally stopping. He let go as they reached her house, turning towards her as she unclasped her seat belt.

"Jade" she paused "You don't deserve his shit". She climbed out.

"I know" she said sniffling lightly.

.

.

.

The next day Jade finds Andre in the music room. "Beck apologized yesterday. For everything".

Andre tried not to think about what else he could've done to her. "What'd you say" he asked.

"I told him I was done taking his shit and if he ever hurt me again you'd be the first person I told, then the cops".

Andre smiled. "He gives you crap again it would be my pleasure to give it right back". Jade wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for being Team Jade" she said. Andre put his hand on her arm "Always".

**thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious.  
**

**iii. Safety First**

"Andre! How's your butt?" Jade yelled to him from across the hall, causing everyone to stare amused.

He hastily walked over and stepped close enough so only she'd hear "It's fine now. My grandma rubbed some ointment on it so I wouldn't get any infections. Though I was looking at it last night and…"

Jade was scrunching her face up "I should shut up now shouldn't I?" Jade shook her head yes with a creeped out look on her face.

"Well maybe next time you'll look before you just plop down anywhere, especially on my scissors" Jade said.

"It's not my fault I sat on your scissors, they shouldn't have been on the seat in the first place!" Andre yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, step back Andre. I'm closing my locker now, wouldn't want you to walk into it since its _just_ hanging here." Jade said daintily closing her locker and walking away.

"You owe my butt an apology!" Andre said to her retreating figure. Turning around he saw his classmates looking at him weird. "Because I sat on her scissors and my butt got this cut on it that my grandma rubbed ointment on and… aw forget it" he said walking away quickly.

Passing by the art room, he saw freshman making what looked like streamers. A tiny detail caught his eye. He began formulating a plan in his head. He grinned to himself and walked to class. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He mentally made a note to stop by a craft store on his way home.

.

.

Jade walked into HA the following day coffee in hand, swinging a pair of scissors on her finger.

"Hey Jade!" Andre said to her brightly. "Andre, butt feeling better?" she asked grinning as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh it's about to get a lot better" he said reaching down and sliding her scissors out of her hand.

"What are you –" she started. He held his hand up.

"I got you some new scissors" he said. Jade's face lit up. "Give them here" she said holding out her hand. Andre grabbed Jade's hand and reached into his pocket. He slid something onto her palm. Something that was too light to be scissors.

Looking down, Jade looked like she was in physical pain. "Eww get these off of me!" she yelled shaking her hand.

"Nope, don't you like your present Jade?" Andre said grinning at her, not letting her hand go.

"No!" she yelled yanking her hand away and jamming the scissors into his side simultaneously. Andre looked pained. Jade's expression mirrored his, until she realized he was holding in a laugh.

"You know that didn't hurt!" she yelled. "Exactly! Which is the reason I invested in these nice safety scissors for you" Andre said.

"You know, for when you're feeling extra stabby" he said flicking the scissors. Jade pulled them off and flung them down the hall. They collided with Sinjin's chest. He looked at them on the floor then back up at Jade.

"Aww I knew you cared Jade. You switched to safety scissors so you wouldn't hurt me anymore!" he said walking towards her. "Keep walking" Jade said.

"Yes Jade" Sinjin said turning in the opposite direction.

"Give me back my scissors!" she yelled at Andre.

Playing a few notes on his locker , its door opened and he flung her old scissors into it, slamming it shut. "Nope. I'm confiscating any sharp scissors from you today Jade". Andre said.

"Oh really" she said walking towards him. Andre took a step back before continuing. "Yes really. You can't keep intimidating and hurting people with your scissors Jade, it's not right". Jade smirked and turned on her heel

"We'll see" she said walking toward her scissor covered locker. She stopped midway there. Her locker didn't have its usual glare of metal. Walking towards it, she felt her anger reach a new level. Gone on her locker were her trademark colorfully assorted scissors. In their place were dozens of pastel colored plastic safety scissors haphazardly glued onto it.

"See you in class!" Andre said quickly running past. He heard Jade yelling death threats behind him.

.

.

Jade stomped into class kicking a chair over before sitting beside Cat. "What's wrong" she asked playing with her hair.

"Andre took my scissors and replaced them with these!" she said handing Cat a pair of mint colored safety scissors.

"Ooh pretty!" Cat grabbed them and snipped at her hair. "Hahaha they're so unhurtful".

Jade glared at her. Andre walked in and sat in the row across from Jade who began to get up at the sight of him, only stopping when Sikowitz walked in, saving him from whatever she had in store. Cat handed Jade back the scissors.

Clapping his hands Sikowitz shouted "Today class we will learn the art of – " he stopped suddenly, his eyes landing on Jade's soft looking scissors. "Guffaww" he laughed deeply, pointing at Jade. "Are those _your_ scissors Jade?" The rest of the class snickered.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she lunged at Andre, Cat and Robbie holding her back. Sikowitz continued to laugh. "_Maybe this was a bad plan_" Andre thought scooting his chair near the door, Cat planting herself on top of Jade.

.

.

After dodging Jade for the better part of the day, Andre knew his luck would run out soon. He went to his locker not surprised to see Jade standing there giving him a death glare. Opening his locker he pulled out her scissors, snatching his hand back when she grabbed for them.

"Not so fast Jade" he said grinning at her.

"What are we not going to do with the sharp scissors Jade?" Andre asked. She groaned

"We won't leave them in seats where idiotic musicians will sit on them" she said reaching for her scissors. Andre snatched his hand back

"And we won't threaten people with them, unless we fully intend to hurt them" he said.

"Yeah whatever" she answered. He finally gave them up to her. Grabbing them she cut up the puny plastic safety scissors. "They never stood a chance" Andre said shaking his head.

"Neither did your hair." Jade said.

"What?" Andre said looking at her confused. Jade dropped the shredded pile of plastic on the floor and turned towards Andre. "Jade what did we _just _talk about?" he said slowly backing away.

"I don't know. All I heard was blah blah blah – I stole your scissors Jade" she said walking towards him. Andre stared at her blankly for a moment before taking off into a run.

"You know you shouldn't run with scissors Jade!" he yelled behind him.

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think! hint hint :")**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Victorious  
**

** iv. I Scare You  
**

**Jade POV**

"Ahhh I can't do it!" Andre said banging his hands on the keyboard. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, if you say that one more time I will literally stab you, then myself." He looked at me then my bag and backed up slightly. He knew I was only joking right?

"Well this sucks! We've been here for hours and have gotten nowhere. Maybe we should just call it a night."

"No" I said "I did not waste –" I looked at the time on my phone "Eight hours of my life just to leave without getting anything done. Get up."

He looked confused "Why what you gonna do to me?"

I sighed "Follow me you'll see."

He got up and followed me out down the hall. I took him to our ping pong practice room. Opening a drawer I pulled out our rarely used equipment.

"You want to play ping pong?" he asked.

"This" I say motioning to the table "will hopefully keep me from murdering you before we finish your song."

He sighed but took a paddle from me. Like he had a choice.

I launched the ball at him to start. For fake ping pong players we were pretty good.

I was better though, I made myself captain for a reason. Plus the whole fake team idea was mine.

"This is getting sad" I say after being up 30-0.

"Gee _captain_, maybe you should schedule more practices" Andre said putting his paddle down.

I saw twister poking out from under the couch and pulled it out.

Andre sighed "Shouldn't we get back to writing?"

"No way. I've been in that room listening to you complain all day. We go off break when I say we do."

I walked forward and he backed up apprehensively, like he was afraid of me.

He couldn't be. We've been friends for two years, I mean we aren't the closest in our group but still.

"Stop acting all jumpy!" I yell.

He starts to yell but stops himself.

My mouth dropped open. "Are you _afraid _of me?"

"Yes!" he yelled "You scare everybody."

"Yeah, weak losers who don't know better, but you know me. What have I ever done to make you scared of me?"

"Well...nothing really. But you've done things to other people who pissed you off!"

I scoffed "They weren't you."

He bit his lip and looked like he was thinking.

"Yeah I guess they weren't me. Question."

He walked forward and put his paddle back in the drawer.

"Okay" I say.

"You've never once wanted to sabotage me or hurt me internally?"

I laughed and thought back.

"Well…" I say.

"I knew it!" he backed up.

I smile "You're friendship with Tori makes me want to fall on my scissors repeatedly."

He laughed, not nervous for once, but a real laugh.

"Yeah I sort of picked up on that. She's not so bad once you get to –"

He stops when he sees me shaking my head already.

"Okay okay, Tori talk gets me glared to death, I get it."

I nod my head yes and hold up the twister box.

"We play a quick game then back to the lab."

"Deal" he said taking off his shoes.

I took off my jacket and spread the polka dot mat over the floor. He stood on one side while I picked up the spinner and plucked it.

"Left foot red!"

My back was to him when I spun again. "Left hand red..."

After what seemed like a million spins later neither of us had lost yet. Add to that we were in an awkward position. Andre was under me like an upside down crab, leaving me in the same position hovering over him.

"Well, you gonna spin or what?" he asked. He sounded weird. I figured he must be tired.

I reached for the spinner on the other side of him but I couldn't reach it anymore.

"You spin" I says turning my head slightly.

I heard him flick it and adjust himself to see. "Left hand red."

I turned glad to be out of that position, until i realized we were in the same state, only face to face.

He looked nervous for some reason.

_Seriously? _I thought we already talked about how he shouldn't be intimidated by me.

"Dude are you still scared of –" I stopped when I felt something hard poke me. Looking down between us all I saw was his jeans and – _Oh my god!_

We locked eyes for a moment before we crashed to the floor, my body molding with his. He was completely still underneath me while I pulled myself up.

"That's enough lets go back" I said, walking out as fast as my legs would carry me.

I walked back towards the studio trying not to think too much about –– that.

_The fact your friend just got hard because of you_.

I frowned. He sure got over his fear of me quick. Can't say I _blame_ him, but still.

I sat down and waited for him, hoping he'd be too embarrassed to bring it up.

He strolled in and sat down, messing with a few buttons on his keyboard.

"Hey" I said, making him jump. _Great back to square one. Jeez._

"Give me your hand" I said grabbing his palm.

"Why!"

"You'll see."

I showed him this hand trick that was supposed to be an "ice breaker" for people.

He smiled so I guess it worked.

"Sing" I told him after he seemed calm again.

I was ready to leave seeing that we hadn't accomplished anything but a shiny new awkwardness between us.

_"My favorite letter's J_" he sang.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but he had a nice melody going.

I grabbed the headphones and told him to record.

After I sung a quick chorus, he had that look on his face again. The one right before I fell on him.

"Well that's something." I say grabbing my bag.

"Wait" he called "Let's put that, what you just sang, with some other versus I came up with."

I sighed and dropped my bag. "Let's make it quick then, I'm sleepy" I lied.

Picking up a few balled up sheets of paper with lyrics scribbled on them, I organized them in two piles: sucky to decent.

He wrote the good ones down and tweaked a few came out to be decent lyrics.

"I think I got it from here" he said not looking at me.

"I'll finish this at home, bye!" he said rushing out.

"Your welcome" I mutter picking up a piece of paper he'd doodled on.

It was a heart with a J inside of it.

I put it in my bag and walked to the parking lot where he was in his car, head on the steering wheel.

"Your favorite letter's J, seriously?" I said laughing.

He looked at me wide eyed. I pulled the scrap of paper out and handed it to him. He took it from my hand slowly, letting his hand linger on mine a little too long.

It was my turn to look weirded out.

"You'll have the song ready in the morning?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, the morning...the song…done" he stuttered.

"Okay, bye" I say backing away and getting in my car.

"I should've let the boy stay afraid of me" I thought starting up my car.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Victorious_  
_**

** Crushes and Blushes  
**

**Andre POV**_  
_

_Did she know the song was for her? How could she I didn't say her name? I smiled at her the entire time. Does Beck know?_

"Here she comes" Tori said from beside me.

Everyone shared a hug, Jade coming up to me last. I wrapped my arms her and squeezed tight. I remembered while writing the song I imagined singing it for her and getting a hug like this. Then a kiss. I let go and stared at her, wondering if she can read my mind.

She gave me a creeped out look. _She knows!_

"You look really good tonight" I tell her. _Don't flirt! _

"Thanks so do you." she smiled at me again.

I'm glad I don't blush.

"I really liked the song." she said.

"Spaghetti Tacos!" someone yelled. "Let's go!" Jade said running after the group .

"Thank you" I mumble. She stopped and turned towards me.

"Huh?"

"Thanks I mean, for liking my song."

She looked at me confused.

"I like all your songs. I'd like to think I inspired one or two of them" she said laughing.

She never used to laugh like that with me before. Carefree and so not like how most people saw her.

I can only grin at her. She lets out an awkward laugh. This is getting weird and she looks uncomfortable.

"So I guess I'll just –" she said starting to turn, the same moment Tori came running back towards us.

"Jade no! Listen to what Andre has to say."

"Tori" I say

"No Andre. It's not fair, she won't treat you like you're nothing after you wrote that song for her. He likes you Jade, I know you can't like him back because of –"

She stops, finally noticing the horrified look on both our faces.

"I ruined the moment didn't I?" she said.

"You have a crush on me?" Jade asked.

Tori's eyes grew wide "You hadn't even gotten to the moment?"

"Leave .Tori. Now!" Jade ground out.

"But I –"

"Tori just go" I said. She looked like she wanted to say more to Jade but didn't risk it.

Jade didn't say anything until Tori was out of listening distance.

"So you like me?" She asked crossing her arms

She hadn't threatened me so I took it as a good sign.

"I –"

"Andre I loved the song." A girl named Vicky walked up and linked her arm in mine.

"Walk away" Jade said. She slipped her arm out of mine and sped away, looking back at us.

"Finish" she said.

"Look I just...it's ...you..."

She uncrossed her arms in a way that said get on with it.

"When you helped me write that song, we had fun. We've never hung out just together and I got to see a different side of you. You didn't scare me or be mean just to say you were. I got all wonky in the head. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Tori dressed up like you to help me get over you but it didn't work."

"Wait wait wait" she finally interrupted me.

"Vega dressed up like me?"

I nodded.

"Was she cute?" Jade asked. I thought back.

"In a _you _sort of way she was."

Jade smiled. "Yeah I doubt it."

"Well she had this wig that – "

"I don't care" she interrupted.

"So you had a crush on me and wrote the song you just sang for _me_?"

"Mm hmm." I managed.

"Well that's been pretty obvious since Twister" she said turning her head.

If I blushed it would definitely give away how hot my face was right then.

"Do you still you know...like me?"

I nodded yeah truthfully. She's all I've thought about all week. In every lyric I've written, every melody I've sung, her face has been behind it.

She put her hands on her hips "Follow me."

A couple of days ago I would've probably peed on myself if Jade had said that to me. I follow without a second thought.

She stopped at the Black Box Theater and turned on the lights.

Jade put crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me .That was the Jade I knew.

"You just said like fifty million times you'll try 365 ways to get to me. Here I am? What now."

I gulp.

"What if I let you kiss me? Do you think that'll help you get over me?"

_"No not really" _my mind yelled .

"Yes. But no one can ever find out."

She scoffed "Duh no one can know. I'm doing _you _a favor."

_A huge wonderful favor I've dreamed about all week._

I stepped forward and put my hands on her waist. Running them up her sides I grip her face, pulling her to me.

Her lips are as soft as I imagined, a contradiction to her hard outer exterior. She wrapped her arms around my neck and folded into me. I kissed her back forcefully, not realizing I was pushing her back until lights began dancing all around us, bringing us back to reality.

She broke the kiss and flipped the light switch back to normal.

Her face was flushed, like she needed to catch her breath.

"So, you over me _now_?" she said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Yep" I managed "Good idea, really got me all...not weird." I lied.

"Good" she said abruptly walking out. She stopped and backtracked towards me "Never speak of this" she said.

"Speak of what?" I said nodding.

I watched her walk down the hall and turn the corner. We joined everyone late for spaghetti tacos. Jade saying she had to help me with my locker. I swear she smiled at me behind her taco. Maybe it was wishful thinking on my part.

I knew the timing wasn't right for us. Not now. But there's 364 more days in the year, I told her I'd try, so I'm fine with waiting patiently. For now anyway.

**Cliche I know but... review anyway if you'd like :)**

**Thanks for reading! I have a new Jandre story I'm starting soon!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Victorious.**

**vi. Movies and Mayhem**

"Hey I like that song Jade!" Andre said turning the station back.

"I'm not driving twenty minutes listening to Justin Bieber try to seduce me." Jade said.

"Well _I'm_ not listening to some guy screaming the entire way. My car, my radio station." Andre changed the station back.

"Fine then. You pick the music here, so I pick the movie when we get there."

"We want to see the same thing though" he laughed.

"Do we?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we did."

"Maybe I want to see a chick flick now. Romance, cliché, some lovey dovey crap instead of some action movie."

Andre looked at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her trying to hide a grin.

"I love lovey dovey movies!" A voice rang from the backseat.

Jade and Andre looked back at the red head they forgot was tagging along on their date.

"Yeah we're not seeing one" Jade said.

"But you said –"

"We're not!"

Jade turned the volume up max to drown out Andre's laughs.

.

.

Jade groaned "We should've bought our tickets online. I hate waiting."

"Jade, we're two people away from the window" Andre said.

"My life is slipping away" she shifted.

"I don't see it" Cat said lifting Jade's skirt.

"Next!" A disembodied voice called.

"We want three tickets to..." Jade glanced up at the marquee. Andre silently prayed she didn't keep her earlier threat to see the new love story Love Smells Like Love.

"Final Body Count."

_Yes!_ Andre silently celebrated. He straightened back up when Jade glanced back at him.

"Aww" Cat said.

"Jade let's get candy!" Cat dragged her to the concession stand.

"Have fun in line!" Andre called.

Jade stopped and turned her head "Come pay!"

Andre feigned a looked of annoyance but grabbed her outstretched hand.

"This candy costs more than the tickets" Jade said.

"But you said you'd get me candy!" Cat cried.

"No I didn't! I didn't even say you could come tonight Cat."

"Look, why don't I buy us all overpriced candy and popcorn and enjoy the movie –"

"Why hello there Jade."

Jade visibly tensed. "_Sinjin_, you work here?"

"Yes. I'm employed, fully able to take care of a woman." His arm started to wrap around her neck.

"3, 2, – "

He quickly pulled away.

"You three going to see Love Smells Like Love?"

"No we're seeing Final Body Count" Cat said "Have you seen it?"

"I can't watch action movies, they give me heart palpitations."

"As interesting as this is, can we get an extra large popcorn –"

"With extra butter!" Cat added

"And a pack of M&M's."

"Yep. Just let me put in my friends and family discount" Sinjin said.

"Yeah I'm not your friend or family" Jade grabbed the food.

"Someday" Sinjin said.

"Well that was cool of him to give us a discount" Andre said. Jade glared at him.

"But what do I know?"

Entering their theater, they found three seats in the back. Jade sat sandwiched between the two just as the previews started rolling.

Cat screamed and buried her head in her hands as a scary trailer began rolling. Jade shushed her.

"We are _so_ going to see that" she said turning to Andre. "_Just us"_ she directed the last part at Cat.

Twenty minutes in, the movie was hard to follow to say the least.

Jade sighed as she lifted the arm rest between her and Andre, resting against him.

Engrossed in the movie, Andre didn't look as he stretched an arm around her shoulder.

"_Andre_" Jade whispered.

He looked down and noticed the weird look she was giving him. Running his eyes down her body, he saw her leaning against him, and Cat asleep on the other side of Jade. His hand sat on Cat's boob. Jade looked between him and Cat. Andre snatched his hand away, nearly causing the two girls to fall.

Cat murmured but laid her head on Jade's stomach and remained asleep. Jade rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have let her tag along.

"I didn't mean that!" He said. People shushed him.

"Oh shhh yourselves! Shhhhh!" he said loudly.

Jade laughed at the outburst.

He looked down at her, the dim lights from the floor illuminating her features.

She smiled up at him.

He pulled her up slightly, bringing her chest level with him. Dipping his head, he found her lips in the darkness. She wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned in, movie forgotten.

Andre wrapped both hands around Jade and felt her tongue part his lips. He allowed it and let a hand travel down her thigh.

He gave it a squeeze when suddenly a bright light shined over them, stopping their impromptu make-out.

"Public displays of affection lasting over 3.5 seconds are strictly prohibited in the theater" a familiar voice said.

"Sinjin? I thought you worked the concession stand." Andre said.

"I switched with a co-worker. I brought you more salt packets for your popcorn Jade."

Andre sighed as she leaned out of his embrace.

Jade started to reach for the packets but grabbed Sinjin's collar instead.

She pulled him down face level with her and Andre.

"If you want to make it home to your friends and family tonight leave now!"

Sinjin fumbled with his flashlight before leaving their row.

Jade groaned loudly, earning a few glares.

"I'm bored. This movie is so stupid."

Andre agreed.

"Let's go next door" Jade said.

"You want to sneak in? You know we'll be in trouble if we get caught."

She pushed Cat up who yawned.

"Come on we're going to the other theater."

"Are we seeing Love Smells Like Love"

"No"

"Phooey."

"Will you just go already!" The man in front of them yelled.

Andre made a face before stepping into the aisle. Instead of ignoring him like Andre, Jade chose to take her popcorn and dump it over the man's head.

"Bitch!" he said standing up and flinging his drink at her. Jade ducked causing the drink to land on the couple behind her. Andre pulled her into the aisle, just as a dude now drenched hopped over the seats they'd just been sitting in and attacked the man.

Cat screamed and ducked down as all hell broke loose. Friends of both men began throwing punches in the theater as the lights came on.

"Cat come on!" Jade yelled. Andre grabbed Cat and pulled her over a guy before they bolted out the theater.

They slowed down as security rushed past before ducking into the theater next door. They sat in the first three seats they saw.

"Yay" Cat said. Jade and Andre looked at Cat confused. She pointed to the screen. Both looked and groaned. They sat in Love Smells Like Love.

"_We should've gone straight to the car_" Jade whispered.

"_Yeah we should've_" Andre said. He noticed three ushers with flashlights make their way into the theater.

He tapped Jade.

"_Yeah I see them. There's an exit behind the screen. Think we can make it_?"

"_We'll see."_ Andre said getting up.

"_Cat come on before those guys with the flashlights see us_" Jade said.

"Oh! Are we playing flashlight tag? I love flashlight tag! Not it!" she yelled.

Jade, Cat, and Andre dashed out the exit with security trying to catch up. They ducked down between cars in the parking lot before sliding into Andre's. He backed out and sped away.

.

.

"I'm serious Cat. This is the _last time_ I let you tag along anywhere!" Jade yelled at a whimpering Cat.

"I'm sorry Jade! You know how I get about flashlight tag." Cat said from the backseat.

"They weren't playing flashlight– you know what forget it. Let's just forget any of that happened."

"So you're not mad anymore?" Cat asked.

"Oh I'm mad –"

"Let's go to Wal-Mart." Andre cut into her rant.

"My grandma needs a new house phone."

"What happened to her old one?" Cat asked.

"She broke it when she threw it out the window. Said it kept talking to her."

"That so happens" Cat said.

Jade rolled her eyes.

Cat hopped out the car before Andre had time to cut the engine and dove into a cart. "Push me!"she called.

"I'm gonna get the phone" Andre said walking to the electronics.

"Cat do you want to go to the toy aisle?"

Jade was already pushing the cart as the red head nodded yes.

Jade veered as Cat reached for a giant stuffed tiger. She stopped as she spotted what she'd been after: Water guns.

Stuffing the biggest two in the cart beside Cat, Jade made her way to the food section.

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Shatterproof, waterproof, can survive a nuclear bomb. That sounds like a good match for Grandma" Andre said sticking his purchase under his arm.

He stood in line surprised by how many people were out shopping this late.

His phone let out an alert. Checking it, Jade had slapped him in a post. More specifically, she'd sent him a picture of a water gun half hidden under frozen foods.

"_Hey hope you found a good phone! This is your gun. Don't worry I have one too. _

_As of right now you're under attack X_X - Jade_

A grin broke out across his face. Stepping out of line, he made a beeline for the frozen foods.

He searched until he found the partially hidden super soaker. He noticed an empty milk jug crammed under the display.

He looked around discreetly before pulling it out. Andre walked briskly past each aisle, his finger on the trigger just in case.

Hearing a familiar laugh, Andre aimed as he rounded the corner.

Cat sat in the middle of the toy aisle playing with My Little Pony dolls.

"You don't have to pay for them to play with them!" she said holding up handfuls.

"Uhh Cat, you sort of do." Andre said picking up the packaging and reading the price tag. Seventy-five dollars for each. Andre counted six opened figurines scattered around Cat.

Before he could panic he felt something cold run down his screeched and turned around only to be hit in the face with what smelled like orange juice. Boots squeaked as Jade ran off. Andre fumbled with his gun before running after her.

He stopped and fumbled for his keys before throwing them at Cat.

"Go sit in my car and don't touch anything!"

"Can I take the ponies?"

"Only if you can pay –" he did the math in his head "$450."

Cat looked determined. "Okay...can I borrow $450?"

"No! Go wait in the car."

"Dangit."

Andre saw a flash of purple round a corner. Running up the aisle beside it, he held his toy gun against his chest and waited. Jade ran by oblivious to his presence. He stepped out and took aim at her back before feeling juice drip down his shirt from her earlier attack to his head. He decided to return the favor.

He heard her scream as he ran up the aisle. Jade turned and began firing wildly as Andre did the same, neither deciding to play cat and mouse further.

Jade absentmindedly kept pumping her gun before realizing she was out of juice.

She covered her face as Andre kept shooting her a few seconds more before he finally ran out.

"I win." Andre declared.

"What! No way." Jade said grabbing his gun. She stuffed both under a rack and grabbed his hand. She peeked around the corner and saw a group of employees chatting.

Jade stopped Andre and pulled him down an aisle, coming out at the far end out of sight.

"I had a better sneak attack and strategy so I win." Jade said. "Let's get Cat and go before we get banned."

"Too late. I already told her to wait in the car."

"Why?"

Jade was pulled back by an arm around her waist.

"That's why."

Jade saw the same group of employees in the toy aisle holding the My Little Pony boxes.

Jade groaned and speed walked with Andre towards the exit on the far end of the store.

"I told her not to touch anything!" Jade said as they stepped into the night air.

They held hands as they jogged to his car. The emergency lights flashed as Cat sat in the backseat.

"I thought I said don't touch anything!" Andre and Jade said in unison.

"You did not make that clear."

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

After another 'You can never tag along' speech from Jade, Andre dropped Cat off.

"Let's hang out again next weekend guys!"

"No!" Jade yelled.

Cat waved unaffected.

"I mean it, this is _the _last time she comes along" Jade said.

"It wasn't that bad Jade."

"We can never go back to that theater or Wal-Mart again!"

"Technically we weren't caught. Besides, we've been banned from better places."

Jade turned to him, his eyes glued to the road. "You're really okay with how the night turned out?"

"You can't say it wasn't fun." Andre laughed.

Jade rolled her eyes but Andre saw a hint of a smirk.

"I guess." Where are we going?

"My favorite spot" Andre said turning on a dark road. He stopped in an empty parking lot.

"This is your favorite place?"

"Get out and see" Andre reached over and opened her door.

Jade stepped out and felt the temperature drop. Frogs croaking and the sound of crickets rang out all around.

"Bet you didn't know there was a dam back here" Andre said.

Jade shook her head no. Andre climbed on the hood of his car and patted the spot next to him. Jade joined him. He wrapped an arm around her imitating their position earlier in the movie theater.

"Tonight was fun" Jade acknowledged. "Let's do it again in reverse next time."

"Deal" Andre agreed.


End file.
